utanoprincesamafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Jinguji
Rin Jinguji is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class, as well as a member of the idol group μ's. Personality Rin is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. But because of her persistent personality, she often overexerts herself. She is also shown to be carefree, being the only daughter of the Jinguuji family and thus, having no responsibility thrust on her shoulders. At first, this has led people to believe that she was apathetic and cared little about being an idol. However, it was shown that she resented being forced to enroll in Saotome Academy to advertise the family business by her brother, even though she did love singing. Rin appears to be a bit of a tomboy. She mostly teases Mine Hijirikawa, her best friend, and appears to be with her most of the time. She is very energetic, sporty and active, and has attempted to hug every member of µ's. She's a very hard-working girl who has an ability to move people's hearts. She has been dubbed as the 1st Goddess of Music ''by Shining Saotome because of her ability to compose beautiful music. She also usually ends her sentences with nya~! (Meow). In addition, she sometimes acts like a cat and does the signature curved-mouth look. When she was a child she was a shy, quiet character who didn't normally voice her opinions. She was very reserved and often let other people make decisions for her because of this. Rin was also easily scared and still is. Hobbies Rin is great at sports, and is skilled in hurdling, football, and basketball. She enjoys dancing and is the current practice leader of μ's. Her special skill is her sharp nose, which is almost on par with a dog's. Relationships '''Ren Jinguji' One day, he happens to see Rin help a lost little girl find her mother and so decides to gives her the nickname "Little Lamb". Like with most of the other girls, Ren treats Rin kindly and thinks that she is nice because she helped him once. In the second season, Ren expresses how happy he is that they are able to work together again by dozens of rose bouquets he grew, all of which he named after her. Rin then makes a song for Ren and explains that his songs warm up her heart. He thanks her and smoothly claims he'll only sing it for her ears only. During Ren's modelling concert, a sudden power cut throws the whole arena into darkness. Ren then decides to calm the crowd down by singing the song Rin made for him. Rin feels touched and upon realizing it's her song, and decides to play the CD with the music of the song she composed. However, when she reaches the entrance she is denied entry. Fortunately, she runs into her older brother, whose company is sponsoring the modelling concert. He accepts the CD from her, determined to help his younger siblings. Combined with Rin's song now playing, Ren's singing "warms up the audience's hearts" and the concert ends on a successful note. Outside the concert hall, Ren thanks Rin and tells her how he wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for her. He goes for a kiss, but Rin, feeling uncomfortable and not ready for it, closes her eyes. Ren then whispers, "It's okay, I'll wait until your an adult," ending the conversation. He then goes to talk to his brother, who sprained his arm trying to get the CD to the recording station. He claimed he did so for Ren and Rin and not for the company. He also explained that he enrolled Ren and Rin into Saotome Academy because of their talent for singing that warms up people's hearts and mesmerizes them. Mine and Misato Hijirikawa Rin first meets Mine and Misato alongside Ren at a social gathering back when they were kids. Rin and Ren both claim that the party was boring and invited Mine and Misato to play with them at the lake. It was again that they meet each other at Saotome Academy with the same goal in mind. In the early semester, Mine hated Rin with the fact she didn't take her love for music seriously. It was later on that Mine forgave her and they continued their friendly rivalry. She is much more closer with Mine than she is with Misato. Mimina Shikikagami A fellow member of μ's. Rin likes to tease Mimina about her size, but they are friends nonetheless. Celica Aijima Rin's first interactions with Celica did not go over well, with her being quite jealous of the new arrival. Trivia * Despite acting like a cat, Rin is, ironically, allergic to cats. Ren and Rin once found a stray cat but could not adopt it due to Rin's allergies. * In the anime, Rin is the only known character to address Mine as "Mine-chin". * She liked milk while she was in elementary school.